Fly fishing leaders conventionally consist of a length of monofilament plastic line or plastic coated steel wire with a knot or swivel at one end and mounted on the opposite end an artifical fly or a fish lure containing one or more fish hooks. Fly fishermen must carry with them a selection of fly fishing leaders and to prevent the multiplicity of leaders from becoming a tangled mass of hooks, lures and wires, numerous fishing leader holders have been patented and sold. See, for example, Holt U.S. Pat. No. 197,935; Figley U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,370; Strom U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,649; and Companiony U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,862.
However, so far as I am aware no patented fishing leader holder or no fishing leader holder presently on the market provides an orderly and readily accessible selection of fishing leaders which when not needed in the hands of the fishman can be stored in a position from which it can be quickly recovered into the hands of the fisherman even when he is hip deep in the middle of a trout stream.